SerailAdventures:Spyro The Dragon
by Serail
Summary: 1941 pearl harbor 7:55A.M a soldier who is thought to have died during the last assault of the japs. Second story my first one got only one review for me to continue give it a like,Favorite, anything to keep This story Alive! Gore,Cussing maybe lemons or adult contents give me ideas too!
1. Proluge

Serail Adventures: Spyro the Dragon

Proluge:

December 7th 1941 7:25A.M Pearl Harbor U.S Nevada

Hey dude wake up its time for School! *Groan* let me sleep for five more minutes mommy

Dude if you don't wake up I'm splashing cold water on you.

*Splash*

December 7th 1941 7:55A.M

C'mon maggots move it! We have to go to the topside so hurry up!

"What the fuck is going on!? Did he said go to the topside?

I hurry to trying to reach the topside BOOM!

'What the hell is going on?!' Help! We're trapped

I try to hurry up to save them BOOM! 'AW SHIT!' there was fire everywhere luckily there was a fire Extinguisher right next to me "Don't worry I will get you out of there" I quickly used the Fire Extinguisher "thanks man for saving me but now's not the time to waste we need to get to the topside!" I ran towards the way to the topside "Help us* gasped*" 'Shit what's going on up on the topside' I climbed to the topside and see planes bombing us I quickly went to emplacement and starting shooting every plane I see but they never quit the last thing I see was a small artillery boat fighting to save us. *Bomb Whistles* BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

'Am I dead?'

**A/N my last story prologue was terrible but now I changed it **

**So now Review Likes and favorites this story for it to go on and I didn't steal from an author I have made it up myself before I sign of that ideas are appreciated on this Story also I got some elements from a game if u didn't notice until next time this Serail signing off PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the dragon and its characters but I do own Serail**

CH: 1

The Night after the Storm

Hey Serail Wake up I SAID WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!

*Groan*

What happened?

I took a look at my surroundings 'trees trees and look what a surprise? More trees!'

Walked through the forest and found a pound full of fresh water, I took a drink I looked at my self through the reflection.

I'm a dragon with sharp blade at the end of my tail, my body is Black with a white swirls on my right and blue lightning at my left my eyes are Red on the right and blue on the left my tail is black and neon green stripe from my head to my tail my legs are red front right, blue on my front left, white on my back right, and purple on my back left and a Gold under belly.

'I why am I a dragon and how did I get stuck in the middle of the forest?'

: Started raining:

'That's just my luck!'

Trees moved and create a path

I smirked and walk through the path 'my luck is beginning to change'

'Welcome to the city of warfang' I read

The next thing he know it he have been pushed by a black dragon

'Great my luck has run out' "WHO ARE YOU!" the black dragon asked angrily

"Your Da coming to see you with love and care" I answered in a British sarcastic tone

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!"

"But it's sooo much fun!" But first "I tell you my name tell me yours"

The black dragon calmed down and said "My name is Cynder"

"Mine is serail nice to meet you"

**Whew after Shadows review I feel good and wrote Chapter 1**

**Cynder:When is the next chapter**

**Me:when I feel confident and invigorated! See ya later Serail Out!**


	3. Chapter 2

CH2: Q & Sracastic

"Tell me why you are here!"Cynder yelled

"I came here for the scenery, Culture, and the…"

"Stop playing games with me!"

"Are we playing a game let's play hide and seek"

"NO!"

"Calm down dragon"

"I am Calm!"

Spyro heard cynder yelling "Why are you yelling cinder?" Spyro asked

"I um"

"Oh look cynder discovered a new feeling" I said sarcastically

Before cynder could say anything Spyro asked "Are you a new dragon in Warfang"

"Yeah my name is Serail"

"I'm Spyro nice to meet you" Spyro greeted

: Started to rain again:

"We should get out of the rain"

"Agreed"

We walked over to where Spyro house he opens the door we follow him to a table

And

TO Be Continued

**A/N I looked at hetalia(Very funny Show) then looked at the views and visitors I feel kind of proud and cheers to you shadow for you to give me hope with your revies hopefully I get more followers and views, and here some hetalia(Don't get offended by the stereo types he made stereo types of all the countries) Now here is Russia ending lyrics**

**Hey hey, папа,[1] give me vodka **

**Hey hey, мама,[2] hey hey, мама **

**The pirozhki[3] that I ate a long time ago, **

**I can't get it out of head**

**Draw a circle, it's the earth **

**Draw a circle, it's the earth **

**Draw a circle, it's the earth **

**I am Russia **

**Draw a circle, it's the earth **

**Looking closely...(kolkolkolkol...) **

**Or maybe it's the earth? **

**I am Russia **

**Ah, with just one stroke of paint, **

**A wonderful world can be seen **

**Winter in Siberia is super cold, **

**Below freezing **

**"I've always lived in a cold place, so I long for southern sea." **

**Draw a circle, it's the earth **

**Draw a circle, it's the earth **

**Draw a circle, it's the earth **

**I am Russia **

**Draw a circle, it's the earth **

**Su!-ddenly, it's the earth **

**The head held up high earth! **

**I am Russia **

**Ah, the food I can't wait for **

**Is a recipe of happiness **

**"I'm excited!" **

**It follows the scent and starts to dance, **

**Matryoshka doll[4]! **

**Hey hey, брат,[5] can I have some kvass[6] **

**And then, сестра,[7] make it into okroshka[8] **

**That's right, дедушка,[9] peace is the best! **

**Yes yes, малыш,[10] "You called? Fufufu..." **

**Hey hey, папа, can I have some borsch[11] too **

**Hey hey, мама, hey hey, мама **

**The pirozhki that I ate a long time ago, **

**I can't get it out of my head**

**The other name of caviar is black salmon roe! **

**Draw a circle, it's the earth **

**Draw a circle, it's the earth **

**Draw a circle, it's the earth **

**I am Russia "Ufu~****" **

**Ah, with just one stroke of paint, **

**A wonderful world can be seen **

**Crossing the vast, vast land! **

**The Trans-Siberian Railway[12] **

**Ah, throughout this world **

**Sleeps the recipe of happiness **

**Take off the scarf, and the sunflowers, **

**Search for them**

**(All lyrics goes to hetalia show)**


	4. Authors message

Serails Message

**Due to me testing for the whole week I have writers block **

**And for the person who said "japan partial victory" Don't you think I know that, THE U.S Nevada WAS SUNK LOOK IT UP!**

**-we unfortunately can't write this Rage please standby-**

**Another thing I'll try to update my first story**

**And thanks for my First follow!**

**Summer is approaching I'll try to update on summer vacation**

**Whew that's it, Please oh please give me ideas to continue this story**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N hey guys summer is over and while I was away I played the spyro games to get things started and also IM BACK FROM THE DEAD!**

CH3: True or interruption and Suspicion

When I sat nearest possible seat at the round table cynder took a seat nearest to spyro

"So which city in the realms are you from Serail? Spyro asked

'Think Serail think if I tell them that I'm from a different universe they will never believe me and they would think I'm crazy!'

"Well I'm from the north looking for a job in Warfang to help pay my parents rent so the landlord wouldn't kick out my parents" ' I hope they bought what I'm selling'

"That is the most.." "Saddest story I ever heard" spyro cut her off before she could say anything about my lie.

"Well it's getting late we should hit the sack. Cynder can you show serail to his room? Spyro asked "Ok Spyro" She replied

Cynder lead me to my room before I get in to sleep "Don't get to comfortable because one day I would expose you're a lair" she threaten "Good luck with that" I said as I went into my room.

Later that night!

*groan* ' what the hell is going on… and where the fuck am I ?!

To be continued

A/N that's a great place to start from see ya guys and sorry for the wait


End file.
